


One Last Dance before the End of the World

by MemoyC



Category: DCU (Animated)
Genre: Justice Lord - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoyC/pseuds/MemoyC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这是2011年末的最后一个小时，克拉克肯特闯入高谭宴会厅，想告知工作人员布鲁斯韦恩将缺席演讲的消息；但就在这时，高谭王子上台了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Dance before the End of the World

还有不到半个小时2011年就要结束了。高谭市中心的舞会大厅灯火辉煌，跨年Party正在这里渐入佳境。  
站在入口处的门卫懒洋洋的看着屋里这群社会名流，盘算着这该死的Party什么时候才能结束，让他能够尽早回家去给可爱的小女儿一个晚安吻。又一个歌舞节目结束，掌声中一个人影猛的从他身边擦过。“嘿！你！”门卫反应够快，拽住了那人的胳膊，这家伙块头真够大，力气也不小，惯性拽着他向前踉跄了一下。门卫警觉起来，加重手上的力量防止对方再动作，厉声发问：“干什么的！”  
那人回过头来，一张忙乱的脸。  
“……抱歉！Clark Kent，星球日报记者！”他提起胸前的记者证，语气焦急。“请让我进去！我有重要的事要通知主办方！”  
克拉克肯特。过时款式的眼镜，黑发蓝眼，块头很大但老缩着肩背，穿傻得要死的蓝色西装还搭配红领带。实话说门卫认识这张脸。这位肯特先生上次来的时候跟着那位美丽的女记者，露易丝莱恩，据说布鲁斯韦恩追过她，不过后来也有传闻说荤素不忌的韦恩其实还跟这男记者有一腿。有钱人的游戏让人恶心，不过门卫先生觉得这位肯特除了有点窝囊之外，应该不是个可疑人物。  
但问题是——他显然没有受邀请柬。这就怪不得他了。  
“……Please！”记者诚恳又急切的看着他，“我真的有很重要的事，是关于布鲁斯韦恩先生的，请你务必让我马上进去！”  
布鲁斯韦恩——这位阔少如果按照节目单上的安排八分钟前就该来发言了，但他倘若不迟到才算是个值得注意的事。美艳的姑娘们下去之后，台上走来的主持人清了清嗓子示意大家，他们不由得一起看向台上。  
“各位来宾，有位尊敬的先生拥有令人惊叹的财富，但始终愿意将其贡献于高谭的公益事业。今年他也为我们城市的各项建设做了很多特别贡献。三座新孤儿院在他的援助下已经在昨日全部竣工落成——”

“……抱歉了！我必须得进去——！”  
“！？你——站住！”

“……那么，下面就请让我们用掌声欢迎高谭王子——布鲁斯韦恩先生致词！”

这太荒唐了。门卫追着那冲进去的记者穿过一个个精美的摆设、花瓶、桌台。开玩笑，那些东西随便破掉一个老大绝对就会宰了他！他扯过肩膀上的对讲机通告情况请求支援，然后在鼓掌的人群中咬牙向前冲。肯特跑得简直飞快，他妈的，他是不是练过？这么玩命冲过去难道是想扑进韦恩怀里求婚吗？他还以为一直只是那生活作风糜烂的阔少单方面骚扰他而已！门卫先生愤怒的发现他几乎不可能追到对方了；不过没关系，从方向来看记者是想要去舞台方向，那里他的同事会堵到他的——看吧——哦Shit，他绝对练过，为什么三个人都拉不住他！  
「抱歉，让你们久等了，路上有位美女需要我的帮助——」  
一片掌声中，花花公子的嗓音在台上响了起来，门卫先生冲了过去、死死的扑向那个记者，引起周围几位贵妇的小声惊呼。

「嘿——那边是怎么啦？」

他们全部顿住。被好几个人压制住的肯特似乎终于不再挣扎，门卫站起身来，有点头大的看向舞台。他一点也不喜欢韦恩，一点儿也不；就算他用他那花不完的钱的确做了些好事，但他就是看不惯他那副德行。但发生这事总归有他的责任，于是他拔高了声音喊道：“没什么！韦恩先生，我们已经搞定了。抱歉打搅！”他说着、协助同事一起把那个该死的记者拉起来，准备把他丢出门去——这人现在好像失了魂似的瞪着台上的韦恩，一脸震惊。真是莫名其妙。  
然而台上那位公子哥眨眨眼：“哦，稍等，那是…Kent先生吧？我认得他对衣装的糟糕品味。”他笑起来，“门卫先生，不管怎样，既然都来了，就让这位大都会的朋友喝一杯和我们一起迎接新年怎么样？2012耶！[注1]而且他有位漂亮的女同事，我可是心仪她好久啦。嘿Kent，Lois小姐这次没和你一起来吗？”  
台下一阵小小的骚动，门卫不情不愿的放开了肯特，无声咒骂了一句站到旁边。后者还在死死的看着韦恩。

这太荒唐了。

克拉克肯特，凯尔-埃尔，超人，站在那里看着台上那个男人想。  
布鲁斯还——他不可能——  
他的眼镜歪在鼻梁上，领带和西装被拽得歪七扭八，呆呆的站在那里听着对方继续他的发言；优雅的吐字、转音、停顿，无伤大雅又没营养得恰到好处的笑话，苍蓝色眼睛，嘴角微小的细纹——那就是布鲁斯，毫无疑问。

但那怎么可能。  
三分钟之前，超人才亲手把昏迷不醒的蝙蝠侠放入瞭望塔的恢复舱。现在他的双手上甚至还沾着那个人鲜血的味道。

克拉克一时僵立在那里，直到身旁的人群再次鼓起掌来，他猛然回过神、发现韦恩已经结束了致词，正走下台——而且向他走过来。突然之间，克拉克只听到自己的心跳无比清晰地擂在他能够听到全世界所有声音的耳膜上，压过其他所有。韦恩路过侍者、顺手拿走一个盛着金黄液体的高脚酒杯，盯着他的眼睛抿掉一口，唇角笑意盎然，步伐悠悠。主持人又语调激昂的说了些什么，他根本没有听清。大厅璀璨巨大的吊灯随后暗了下去，星星般的碎光从头顶洒下，乐队在台上摆好架势、旋律流淌开来。一路上几个美丽女人试图将韦恩拉入自己的怀抱，但高谭王子迷人微笑着婉拒了她们，举着那杯酒，抿着好看的薄唇，径直朝他走过来。

“晚上好，Kent先生。”  
他把酒杯递向他。人群在他们周围窃窃私语。  
“你看起来有些狼狈，希望没有发生什么不愉快。喝掉这杯酒镇静一下？”  
克拉克怔怔的接过那杯酒，彼此的手指触到一起，略低的熟悉的体温，心脏某处猛然缩紧。克拉克感觉自己在对方的注视下喉咙紧涩，几乎发不出声音。蝙蝠侠惨白的嘴唇，他怀里失去知觉的躯体，血液滑腻温热的感觉顺着皮肤逆向扎入他的全部神经，而他面前的布鲁斯站在那里微笑着，如同一切未曾发生。鬼使神差的那一秒克拉克终于被一直由理智压抑的情感掌控，战栗着发出声音：“……Bruce？”  
音乐悠扬，衣着华丽的人们逐渐放弃了注视这对奇怪的组合，成双成对的牵起手来舞蹈。  
“你说呢？”  
对面的男人哼笑一声，而后露出一个略微不同的眼神。克拉克惊醒般的意识到什么，十秒之后，他收起X视线，把酒杯放到一旁的桌子上重新看向对方。  
“…………谢谢你。”  
最终他拘谨但是清晰的说。韦恩那身昂贵西装下伤疤纵横，脊骨里打有钢钉，下巴上有三颗是假牙——这的确就是货真价实的布鲁斯韦恩，变装的亿万富翁，高谭的蝙蝠侠，只是并非属于这个世界的。那些细微的差别以及对方刚才的暗示让克拉克确定这一点。这不是他们第一次见面[注2]；尽管最后事件被解决，但眼见另一个自己越过那条界线仍旧不是什么愉快的记忆，因而克拉克眼里的警戒甚至多过谢意。

“来跳舞？”

身着精致阿玛尼的另一位高谭王子却似乎比他要放松得多。那笑容的方式克拉克看过这个世界的韦恩做过很多次，但并不是一模一样的。他就这么朝他伸出手来，在漫天的、随乐曲流淌的星光里向狼狈又老土的小记者邀舞，唇角浮夸，眼神却真挚——布鲁斯几乎从不会这样看着他，克拉克想着，但他依然跨出一步贴近了那人，手指握上手指，姿势贴合，随着音乐旋转起来。

“……你来这做什么。”  
“哦。我以为我帮了你们的忙，恩哼？”  
小记者伪装下的超人警告意味的看向花花公子受伤似的无辜脸。  
“你知道我问的不是这个。”  
这位布鲁斯韦恩笑了，像个作恶把戏得逞的孩子。他真的跟布鲁斯不一样——克拉克皱起眉——为什么他会觉得他们应该一样？他跟‘那个超人’就是不同的，不是吗。  
“……放轻松，大个子，你踩到我的脚了。”  
高大的男人连忙有点手足无措的抬起脚。他破坏了节奏，但高谭王子硬是踩着节奏一把勒住他的腰、攥紧他的手、使劲带着小记者随着乐曲的一串转音转了圈，找回了他们的步子。  
“Kal没有来。”阶进的音符，他压着他的胸膛、他的步子，靠在耳边用只有氪星人才能听到的音量这样说，声线冰冷而粗糙——但这只是如蝙蝠翅膀、暗夜魅影一样掠过他的声音，随后花花公子卷起了薄薄的嘴唇重新笑起来——不知道为什么，克拉克却觉得有种残忍锋利的味道。“话说回来——他又把自己搞得一团糟？”  
“……不。这次是因为我的失误。”  
凯尔知道第二个代词是指谁。他顿了一下，说了实话；垂着视线盯着另一个人的喉结、衣领、黑色领带、跳动的心脏——那看起来就像布鲁斯，一模一样。“我应该照他吩咐的那样乖乖呆在旁边等待时机。但我没有，我只知道——该死的冲过去，我总以为我可以做到……却反而拖累他，害他……”他深吸了一口气，手指不自觉的收紧，他的舞伴因为这非人的力道而抖了下眼睫，而克拉克全然没有注意到。“……害他受了重伤……现在还在危险期。”  
这支曲子的尾音层层叠叠的拉长，意犹未尽，直到消失。人群中有些人告别了自己的舞伴，转身牵起另一个人的手，乐手们翻动乐章，时钟跳动向趋近午夜重叠的下一格，指挥再次抬起了臂膀；而克拉克脑海里仍然是那些刺眼的光、爆炸、叫喊，漆黑披风被瞬间的冲击力拉成绷直大张的翅膀，然后粉碎，他茫然抱住坠落下来的破碎躯体，记起先前那人警告他时看他的眼神——

克拉克再次被动的动作起来，随着新的音乐，他根本不知道自己在跳什么，对面那双蓝眼睛看着他。

——那是担忧。

“……Clark。”他叫他的名字，声调如此不可思议的温柔与熟悉，让超人在旋转的舞步和碎光里微微睁大了眼睛。“你早就知道，他是一个…混蛋。他并不能计算完美所有事情，谁也不能。所有事情到最后他还是在赌，一个机率，观察，以及利用。你只是做了你该做的。你让他太过了解你，这是一种威胁式心理利用，你明白吗——这些……”  
不。那并不是担忧他会不按计划行动。从来都不是。  
乐曲如此柔缓，克拉克的视线微微上抬，看着那双薄薄的嘴唇：嘴角绷紧，吐字清晰而压；接下来的话变得得低沉而粗粝：“他需要掌控你，握住你的弱点，心理与生理。他是个时刻想要控制一切的疯子。而你太过强大，不可思议……他提防得最厉害的就是你。蝙蝠洞里早就准备了不下二十种如何杀死你的方法，这是他脑子里永远不会忘记的一件事。”  
那只是担忧。对他本身的担忧。受伤，或者其他的什么。  
“……Clark，”每次对方念出这个名字都好像需要一些努力。但当他念出来，那就是克拉克最爱的三个音节。“你根本没必要为此愧疚。”视线继续向上，鼻梁，颧骨，然后克拉克看到对方低垂的眼睛。他握着他的手，忽然发觉不知何时情势调转，是自己在带动对方舞步。“…他会一直这样下去，固执己见，无法信任任何人，直到你们之间终于负担不起这些——你不应该…被这些所影响，Clark。你是——”  
他的声音几乎凝滞了，像是痛苦又虔诚的梦呓。  
“……你是超人，你理应如此——”  
他其实一直被对方这样以自己的方式守护着。  
“——就像希望本身。”

旋律升入一个小高潮，他搂着对方的腰转过人群。细碎的旋转灯光洒在他们身上，落进眼底，落在头发上，像真正的星辰碎屑，让人心碎的美丽。这曲子要结束了，大厅正中的大钟又挪动一格，这末日之前的最后一年仅只剩下短短的两分钟。

“Bruce。”  
对方因为他呼唤的名字而一怔。一模一样。  
“我知道。”克拉克说，用最超人也最克拉克的语气，但事实上他并不确定自己究竟回答的是什么。“…我信任Bruce，而无论形式如何，他也信任我。我们有各自的原则，不同的方式，这造成我们的分歧，也使我们成为最好的搭档。氪石就在他手上，这是一份沉重的负担，我对此而抱歉…也因而感觉欣慰满足……我——”他看着那双眼睛，看着那些落在里面的星星，某种奇怪的感觉让他觉得自己脸上发热，但另一种感觉又告诉他：他必须将这个事实说出来。“……我…爱他。我只是希望……他能更多的让我……哦，算了。”克拉克移开视线，发觉自己的耳朵有点烧。他眨眨眼睛努力说完：“……他不会总是对的，我也同样。但我相信我们可以一起找到正确的方向，并且坚持下去。这就足够了。”  
然后高大的男人笑起来。  
比超人要傻得多的、比克拉克肯特要自信的、比凯尔埃尔要温暖的——真诚的笑容。

乐曲不知是如何结束的。主持人重新回到了台上，语调兴奋而激昂的说着什么。记者的舞伴在这时候松开了彼此紧握的手，退开一步，人群忽然在他们身边开始齐声倒数，旋转的星光慢慢淡化、消失了。  
“十——————九——————”  
被放开的克拉克忽然觉得这一切就像一场魔法，一个不合理的梦境；他向前一步想要确定什么似的伸出手去，却被对方再次后退一步闪开。  
“八——————七——————六——————！”  
“你真是个，不可救药的笨蛋啊。”  
人们欢呼着、期待着、共同等待着新年的来临，像某种可以淹没一切的浪潮，而他们置身其中，如此渺小。  
“……你——你究竟为什么来这？”  
四——————三——————  
大厅里的光线已经弱得几乎让人看不清彼此，像黎明前的黑夜中，唯有舞台上方那个大钟的指针跳动着发出光芒。克拉克看着对面那个人的身影，感觉自己需要喊出来才能让对方听到。人群因为兴奋而骚动，他们之间夹入几位宾客，克拉克有点焦躁的朝对方走过去，不知为何发觉自己需要听到那个答案——某种沉重复杂的感情揪住了他的胸口，仿佛是疼痛。

他没有告诉他的。他想要告诉他的。

二——————！

“……Bruce？！”

一——————！

最后一秒，指针重合，钟声敲响，传说中的末日之年来临了。光芒在他们头顶骤然大胜绽放，随着缤纷的彩色亮片一起向沸腾欢呼的人们铺洒下来。克拉克在那一切爆发的瞬间眯起眼睛，然后听到高谭王子的声音、穿越所有喧嚣的海浪传入他的脑海。

“没什么，只是想在‘世界末日’来临之前完成自己一个愿望罢了。”

那不是花花公子的轻佻，不是暗夜骑士的低哑——那就像那些他和布鲁斯一起醒来的早晨时刻，像他们在电梯间里的亲吻之前，像他们并肩作战时的默契之后，像在堪萨斯的草垛上他长久等待的那一秒——

那是Bruce。

挡住他们的人走开了，但他知道对方已经不在了。  
小记者一个人站在那里，头上和肩膀都不断落满亮片。过了好一会儿，他晃晃头，伸手想要拂掉那些东西，然后发现手里握着一张纸条。他看完那行再熟悉不过的优雅字体，然后攥紧在手心，拔步逆着涌动的人流向出口奔去，露出笑容。

+++

布鲁斯醒过来的时候觉得全身疼得都要散架了。呼吸之间都会扯动疼痛的神经，他简直想叫尚恩来给他切断痛觉——当然只是想想而已，这些其实对黑暗骑士来说不过是家常便饭。疼痛罢了。

不过这可真是结结实实的挨了一下。

布鲁斯转头，然后果不其然看到杵在床边的超人。对方好像在神游，神情带着一点哀伤、以及某些看起来很蠢的表情。布鲁斯挑起一边眉毛——该死的，这样也会痛！——他大概发出了一些声响，超人猛然回过神，朝他扑过来。  
“Bruce！你终于醒了！”  
那瞬间布鲁斯看着那双湛蓝得不像人类的眼睛想，如果这家伙接下来就又是道歉的话，他就从蝙蝠洞里拿出一车氪石图个一劳永逸算了。  
“……”  
沉默让布鲁斯拧起眉毛。超人看起来有点紧张。然后一只百合被突兀的递到他眼皮底下。

“新年快乐，Bruce……。”显然用力咽了好几次，克拉克才没把后半截对不起又说出来。  
“……为什么是百合？”  
“呃…我其实只是乱猜你可能会喜欢…至少很好闻……”  
病床上的男人闭起眼睛，不知道过了多久，他听到黑骑士轻轻的吸了一口气，然后轻声说道：

“这是我母亲喜欢的花。”

超人弯下身去在对方额角上落下一个吻。医疗室里光线柔和，真正的星星的光芒透过瞭望塔的强化玻璃隐约染在布鲁斯的黑发上，触手可得。

——‘别对他说对不起。他恨这个。他也讨厌瞭望塔医疗室的味道。’

他感觉自己微笑起来，偷偷攥紧了握在身后的那张纸条。

 

Fin.  
=========  
注1：流传2012年是世界末日  
注2：此处情节参见JL动画S2中的《A better world》

 

番外

 

他轻车熟路的从后门离开了大厅。十二点，人们都沉浸在迎接新年的欢乐中，高谭的夜色依然浓稠危险。他站上二层的空中平台，眯起眼睛注视着这座熟悉的城市。天空中月亮难得在层叠的云海间露出脸来。空气中一层若有若无的银白。  
然后他听见斗篷被风鼓动的声响，抬起头来。

超人。双手抱胸，安静漂浮在他前方的空中。不是被他丢在舞厅中的那一个，月光之下那身黑白的制服显得更加冰冷。

他发觉自己甚至没有太多惊讶。  
那位非人的存在朝他缓缓降落下来。多少年来、无论他看过这个景象多少次，甚至他痛恨、甚至他不肯承认——却仍旧觉得那是神圣的奇迹。  
“Bruce。”他也像他的舞伴那样叫他的名字，声音却像另一个世界的高谭一样，毫无波澜。  
乐曲声从大厅再次传来，隐隐约约。  
尽管身上还穿着阿玛尼，但刚才笑容迷人的高谭王子已经死了——并非是从方才，他早已经死了太久，久到他再扮演起来几乎拿捏不准，韦恩应该看人的眼神，韦恩应该微笑的角度，他几乎迷失在错乱的世界和错乱的角色里。现在他站在这里，看着那个人，没有任何动作与表情、仿佛冰冻的雕像；他回想起他在舞厅里所说的那些话，心里终于泛起好笑的念头：这是多么可笑的事情，他唐突的来到这里，再次戴起丢弃的面具，甚至还借起末日之年一说，简直——  
“……你——”突然，面前的超人朝他伸出手。他看到细小的雪花落上他的头发，瞬间即融。“…介意我请你跳支舞吗？”

他看着那只手。在一片银白之中仍然仿佛是温暖的。毫无伤痕，毫无二致。  
什么东西轻微迸裂的声音，在隐约的乐曲缭绕中划过他的心脏。

“…这是嫉妒吗。”  
真的下雪了。他张开嘴就呼出一片白雾。  
“……是末日来临之后，才想起的未完成的愿望。”

他发现自己笑了，脚踩上奇迹的依托，握住那只手，任由对方将自己带离坚实的大地，与雪共舞。

 

Fin.

=================  
顺带，补上之前脑补的正文EG：

1.  
“为什么是百合？”  
“...咳，因为很美...”（←脑补了双batty画面的外星人）

2.  
“我跳得也很好。”  
“嗯哼？”  
“……所以以后别来找那小子了。”（←醋意满点）

3.  
“……解释一下。”  
“没什么好说的，你情我愿罢了。”  
“……………”  
“我说错了吗？我愿意帮忙，他愿意照做，你也乐意被攻略。”  
“…………………………………………”（反驳不能）

4.  
“哼，小子，你还未够班呢。”  
“少得意！（你的）布鲁斯也有给我留对付你的秘籍！”（掏口袋找小纸条）

5.  
“……他俩已经谈了俩小时了对吧……”（by外星人）  
“……我现在也觉得这不是个好主意了……”（by另一个外星人）

6.  
其实至少阿福爷爷觉得，隔壁家的布鲁斯少爷偶尔来喝茶吃小甜饼是没问题的。  
——更何况隔壁家那位少爷看起来真是懂事多了。（爷爷叹气）

7.  
“……呃，我、我觉得我们还是不要再见面了……至、至少请你最近先不要再来了？上次Alfred那样说了之后Bruce真、真是气急了——”  
“我看他是气哭了吧”某人冷眼横过去。“Alfred就是比较喜欢我。”


End file.
